meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
Princess003
All right. Khiro was interrogating Kalanor. 10:04:35 PM Harah: January 14, 2013 12:46 AM Snow: <<< Kalanor, warily: Relevant to what? 10:05:38 PM Khiro Brightfall: Relevant to *this*. This whole venture. You're holding something important back. 10:06:00 PM Harah: Kalanor: No, I'm not. 10:06:39 PM Mumu: We do not know how far we are going. 10:06:53 PM Harah: Kalanor: I'm honestly not sure of that myself. 10:07:09 PM Khiro Brightfall: What's your sister's name? 10:07:22 PM Harah: Kalanor: Mayala. 10:07:57 PM Harah: ((Don't forget, you can detect evil, or sense motive at any time.)) 10:10:05 PM Mumu: (( 19 SM )) 10:10:17 PM Khiro Brightfall: ... all right, then. Let's keep going to wherever it is we kind of think we might possibly doing. 10:10:31 PM Harah: Kalanor: Right. 10:10:40 PM Harah: He relaxes a little bit and keeps heading northwestish. 10:11:16 PM Mumu: ...you are witholding something. I can sense it too. 10:12:45 PM Harah: Kalanor: Well, obviously! I don't feel the need to tell you my entire life's story. 10:14:07 PM Mumu: ...there is no need to be anything but completely honest if it may possibly be relevant. 10:15:26 PM Harah: Kalanor: I don't see why it should be relevant. 10:15:57 PM Harah: You see a whole herd of furry cowmonsters in the distance. 10:16:01 PM Khiro Brightfall: We don't know where she is or why she was kidnapped, either. 10:16:14 PM Mumu: ...they are forming an army! 10:16:17 PM Harah: This time there's a heavy fence between you. 10:16:28 PM Khiro Brightfall: Something you might find irrelevant might be important. 10:16:37 PM Harah: Kalanor: Neither do I. 10:17:47 PM Harah: Kalanor: I'm worried they might do worse than kill her. Does that help? 10:18:20 PM Harah: He's gone a little rigid in the saddle again and sounds bitter. 10:19:09 PM Mumu: ...we will save her. 10:19:55 PM Harah: Kalanor: I hope so. 10:21:52 PM Harah: He dismounts as you reach another inn. This one's quite a bit nicer than the first one, well painted, with an elegant sign that says "Rocksfall," with a mountain and a boulder painted on it. 10:22:26 PM Mumu: This looks...nicer than the last one 10:22:26 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall stables his horse. 10:23:20 PM Harah: Kalanor: Likely not a hovel, no. 10:23:23 PM Harah: Kalanor does too. 10:23:26 PM Harah: Spot check. 10:24:02 PM Mumu: (( 19 )) 10:24:50 PM Khiro Brightfall: ((3.)) 10:26:14 PM Mumu: That is a nice...four legged beast you have there 10:26:29 PM Harah: Kalanor: And now I'm a horse thief too, I suppose? I paid for it. 10:26:49 PM Harah: Kalanor: We'll leave first thing in the morning, assuming there's not another storm from hell. 10:26:56 PM Harah: He stomps grumpily into the inn. 10:27:26 PM Khiro Brightfall: They're called horses. 10:27:50 PM Mumu: I did not call him a thief... 10:27:56 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall follows into the inn. 10:27:57 PM Mumu: Mumu blinks 10:28:02 PM Mumu: Mumu follows into the inn 10:28:55 PM Harah: You see him disappearing up the stairs of the inn. Not really stomping anymore. 10:29:23 PM Harah: This inn has a lot more people in it, and nicer chairs too. There's a girl playing the harp quietly by the fire, and she's garnered a bit of an audience besides. 10:29:38 PM Mumu: That is beautiful music... 10:30:08 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall steps up to the bar, doffing the cloak and goggles. 10:30:15 PM Harah: It is, actually. It's a half-elf with long, dark hair in a heavy braid, and she's not using sheet music. 10:30:56 PM | Edited 10:31:01 PM Harah: An Amazonian half-orc woman is behind the bar, and she shows her lil tusks in a smile. "Can I help you?" 10:31:05 PM Mumu: Mumu goes to listen to the music 10:31:12 PM Khiro Brightfall: I'll need a room for the night. And some warm food. 10:31:52 PM Harah: Half-orc: Venison steaks with potatoes, or venison stew? 10:32:34 PM Khiro Brightfall: I'll take the steaks. 10:33:05 PM Harah: Half-orc: And for your friend as well? 10:33:22 PM Harah: The half-elf smiles at Mumu, and the other listeners make room for him to sit. 10:33:38 PM Khiro Brightfall: I don't know if he's hungry or not. 10:34:17 PM Harah: She nods at Khiro. "Anything to drink?" 10:35:04 PM Mumu: Mumu sits, crossing his legs in an odd way so that he takes up very little space 10:35:14 PM Khiro Brightfall: What have you got? 10:36:33 PM Harah: She names a few wines from prominent elven wineries in southern Solitaire. Decent stuff. 10:36:52 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall names one, orders it! 10:38:54 PM Harah: She nods and fetches down a bottle of wine from a shelf, uncorks it for him and pours him a glass of it, leaving the bottle behind and disappearing into the kitchen. 10:39:03 PM Harah: The music is pretty good, actually. 10:39:48 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall nods in thanks, and looks around the room, sipping from his glass in an elfy manner. 10:40:02 PM Mumu: Mumu is...seemingly smiling 10:41:29 PM Harah: It looks like a terrifying grimace. 10:41:42 PM Harah: The other audience is mostly staring at the musician, though. 10:42:02 PM Harah: Somebody at Mumu's side rubs his arm. 10:43:20 PM Mumu: Mumu looks over 10:43:23 PM Mumu: Hrm? 10:43:36 PM Harah: It's a little boy with big wide eyes. "You're all bumpy!" 10:43:58 PM Mumu: Yes, I have scales. 10:44:01 PM Harah: He's probably 4 or 5 years old. 10:44:04 PM Harah: Boy: How come? 10:44:09 PM Mumu: I am a kobold. 10:44:22 PM Harah: Boy: Is that a dragon? Are you a real dragon? 10:44:28 PM Mumu: Mumu chuckles 10:44:34 PM Mumu: No, no, not at all. 10:44:42 PM Mumu: Descended from them. 10:44:52 PM Harah: The barkeep brings Khiro his steak and potatoes. Mmm. There are a few mushrooms on it as a garnish. 10:45:01 PM Harah: Boy: Wow! Can you breath fire and stuff? 10:45:37 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall smiles at her, nodding. "Thanks. Smells great." 10:45:51 PM Harah: Halforc: It should be. I see your scaly friend likes music. 10:46:07 PM Mumu: No, no. 10:46:15 PM Mumu: There are some who can among my people. 10:46:19 PM Mumu: But I am not one of them. 10:46:24 PM Harah: Boy: Oh. How come? 10:47:25 PM Mumu: They are blessed by the great dragon Bahamut. It involves going on quests, performing deeds of valor... 10:47:30 PM Mumu: You must earn it. 10:48:34 PM Harah: Boy: Oh. Like by doing your chores and stuff? 10:48:51 PM Khiro Brightfall: So he does. I've only known him for a day or so. 10:48:53 PM Harah: Halforc, to Khiro: That other elf who came in before you didn't seem to. 10:49:16 PM Mumu: Mumu smiles...he's not aware of how scary it must look 10:49:21 PM Mumu: Yes, in a way. 10:49:42 PM Khiro Brightfall: Mmm. He's a grumpy one. Hey, have any other strange folks come through this way? Besides us. 10:50:09 PM | Edited 10:51:07 PM Harah: The little boy wide-eyes. "Your teeth are *rilly* sharp." 10:50:51 PM Harah: Halforc: Strange? ... well, there was a honeymooning couple who didn't seem quite... right. 10:50:56 PM Mumu: Hrm? 10:51:01 PM Mumu: ...yes, I suppose they are. 10:51:05 PM Mumu: Kobolds are carnivores. 10:51:34 PM Harah: Boy: That means they eat meat! No veggies ever? 10:51:46 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall raises an eyebrow. "Oh? Elves?" 10:51:55 PM Mumu: No veggies, no. 10:54:15 PM Harah: The halforc nods. "They didn't seem to like each other very much." 10:54:29 PM Harah: Halforc: ... or anybody else. 10:54:37 PM Khiro Brightfall: Can you describe the woman? 10:54:49 PM Harah: Boy: Can I be a carni... carni... meat eater? 10:55:35 PM Mumu: I think you had better ask your parents that, hm? 10:56:04 PM Harah: Halforc: Long blonde hair, green eyes, freckles. Oh, and she was cold, probably because she was wearing a spring coat, no hat, no scarf, no mittens. 10:56:22 PM Harah: The little boy makes a face. "They make me eat veggies all the time." 10:57:01 PM Mumu: I presume they are good for your race then. 10:57:08 PM Mumu: Do as your parents say. 10:57:09 PM Mumu: Mumu nods 10:57:23 PM Harah: Boy: They taste like POO. 10:57:43 PM Mumu: ...I would not know. 10:57:58 PM Harah: Boy: They do! 10:58:54 PM Mumu: Many things taste bad but are good for you. 10:59:59 PM Khiro Brightfall: When did they pass through? 11:00:32 PM Harah: The barkeep ponders. "Day before yesterday, I think." 11:00:38 PM Harah: Boy: Are you sure? 11:00:44 PM Mumu: Mumu nods 11:00:56 PM Mumu: Quite sure. You do want to grow up to be strong do you not? 11:01:06 PM Mumu: I would eat what they tell you to. 11:01:41 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall nods. "What about the man? Can you describe him?" 11:02:12 PM Harah: The little boy makes another face. "I wanna grow up to be a DRAGON." 11:02:39 PM Mumu: That...is not possible, I am afraid. *tilts his head* 11:03:04 PM Harah: Barkeep: Good-looking if you like the delicate sort. Blondish-brown, blue eyes, weedy. 11:03:13 PM Harah: Little boy: Aww. But what if I do all my chores? 11:03:51 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall nods, and smiles. "You say they didn't really talk to anyone. Did anyone know what direction they were riding in?" 11:04:02 PM Harah: Halforc: East and south. 11:04:24 PM Harah: Halforc: They bought a map. She said he was too stupid to figure it out himself. 11:04:29 PM Mumu: (( Sleeptimes )) 11:04:35 PM Harah: ((Ni!)) 11:04:47 PM Khiro Brightfall: ((Night.)) 11:05:12 PM Khiro Brightfall: ((Khiro will be headed upstairs to find Kalanor next.)) 11:05:53 PM Harah: We can keep goin' and assume Mumu is listening to the music and seducing small children to the ways of the dragon kobolds. 11:06:08 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall goes upstairs! 11:06:28 PM Harah: He gets directions to Kalanor's room first, I assume! 11:06:39 PM Khiro Brightfall: That too! 11:06:44 PM Harah: Kal is on the top, third floor--apparently he sprung for a *really* nice room. 11:06:53 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall knocks. 11:07:28 PM Harah: Spot check. 11:07:41 PM Khiro Brightfall: ((11.)) 11:08:43 PM Harah: Kalanor opens the door. He's already got a fire roaring in the grate and his shoes are off; it's quite warm in there. "Something wrong?" 11:09:38 PM Khiro Brightfall: Your sister: Blonde? Freckles? Green eyes? 11:09:57 PM Harah: His eyes narrow. "What difference does it make?" 11:10:18 PM | Edited 11:10:26 PM Khiro Brightfall: Barkeep says she was through here with a male elf day before yesterday. 11:10:53 PM Harah: Kalanor: Not possible. ... and her eyes aren't green, anyway. 11:12:29 PM Khiro Brightfall: Why isn't it possible? If they came through this way they would have been slowed by the storm, too. Barkeep said they were going south and east. Described the man, too. 11:13:34 PM Harah: Kalanor: They wouldn't go this way. Besides, the compass says northwest. Not back the way we came. 11:15:45 PM Khiro Brightfall: She also said the woman was dressed in spring clothes, not dressed for the weather here. Maybe the compass is wrong? Or misled by magic? 11:16:12 PM Harah: Kalanor: Not dressed for here. That means they were probably chasing me. 11:17:02 PM Khiro Brightfall: The man was apparently blue eyed, weedy, with dirty blonde hair. 11:17:29 PM Harah: That actually sounds like Kalanor. Although he's more red-gold than dirty blonde. 11:17:51 PM Harah: Kalanor: ... looking for me, then. 11:18:04 PM Khiro Brightfall: Same people that kidnapped your sister? 11:19:30 PM Harah: Kalanor: I believe so. 11:19:45 PM Khiro Brightfall: Hmm. 11:19:47 PM Harah: Kalanor: ... or it could be my own family. 11:20:05 PM Harah: Kalanor: I did my best to give them all the slip. 11:20:20 PM Harah: Kalanor moves aside from the door and lets Khiro in. 11:20:24 PM Khiro Brightfall: ... your family is chasing you, too? 11:20:26 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall walks in. 11:20:38 PM Harah: Kalanor: I can't say for sure but chances are good. 11:21:30 PM Harah: The room is *princely*. Very swank, hangings on the walls, it's pretty large. Still only one room, but the bed is probably stuffed with goose down rather than straw. 11:22:09 PM Harah: There's a black harp sitting on the bed, very angular and simply-designed. There's an open case next to it. 11:23:36 PM Khiro Brightfall: Is this what you were holding back? Your family after you?" 11:24:11 PM Harah: He folds his arms. "I don't see why it matters." 11:25:08 PM Khiro Brightfall: It matters. Maybe not as much to me, but to the honor bound draconic kobold, it probably does. 11:25:24 PM Harah: Kalanor: All the more reason *not* to tell him, then. 11:26:54 PM Khiro Brightfall: Why keep it from him? Unless you want him to start slicing up your family's agents when they catch up with us. 11:27:06 PM Harah: Kalanor: Of course I do. 11:27:45 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall rubs his eyes. "What now?" 11:28:31 PM Harah: Kalanor: What now what? 11:28:59 PM Khiro Brightfall: Why is your family after you? 11:29:44 PM Harah: Kalanor hesitates. "You might say they don't approve of me." 11:30:12 PM Harah: Spot check! 11:31:20 PM Khiro Brightfall: ((16!)) 11:32:22 PM Harah: He's shorter without his shoes on. Probably heeled boots. 11:38:08 PM Harah: ((But not, like, stilletos. You'd've noticed that.)) 11:38:30 PM Khiro Brightfall: ((Nods...)) 11:38:59 PM Khiro Brightfall: Your sister did get kidnapped though, right? This isn't one of those things where it turns out *we're* the kidnappers? 11:40:20 PM Harah: He rolls his eyes. "Of course not. I could've hired a dozen better kidnappers. I suppose it's possible they could have brainwashed her into acquiescing, but not this quickly if at all. She's rather strong-willed." 11:41:40 PM Khiro Brightfall: All right, then. 11:42:32 PM Harah: Kalanor: All right what? 11:43:39 PM Khiro Brightfall: ((SM 16, btw.)) 11:46:00 PM Khiro Brightfall: All right. I believe you. 11:46:25 PM Harah: Kalanor: You should. I'm telling the truth. 11:47:56 PM Khiro Brightfall: Well then. I'll leave you alone. My food is getting cold. 11:48:26 PM Harah: Kalanor: ... have them send me up something, if you would. 11:49:19 PM Khiro Brightfall: Mmhm. 11:49:21 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall leaves! 11:49:42 PM Harah: Kal: I can't listen to that woman caterwauling down there. 11:49:56 PM Harah: You head out! Mumu's still listening to the music! 11:52:12 PM Harah: It is pretty. 11:52:28 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall goes back to his meal! 11:52:59 PM Harah: Still pretty delicious! 11:53:36 PM Harah: Halforc, sympathetically: He threw you out, huh? 11:54:12 PM Khiro Brightfall: Hmm? Nah. Had some business to get straight with him. 11:54:33 PM Harah: Halforc: Oh, really? I was going to say I was pretty sure you could do better anyway, he seems like kind of a jerk. 11:54:46 PM Khiro Brightfall: ((I should get a sidequest to kill ten rats from this lady.)) 11:54:58 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall grins. *Much* better, thank you very much. 11:55:36 PM Harah: This place is swanky enough that they wouldn't admit to having rats! 11:55:49 PM Harah: Halforc: Yeah, assholes are a dime a dozen. 11:56:40 PM Khiro Brightfall: Nice place. 11:57:09 PM Harah: Halforc: It is, isn't it? My mom owns it, I just work here. 11:57:37 PM Khiro Brightfall: What's your name? 11:57:45 PM Harah: Halforc: Oriska. 11:59:05 PM Khiro Brightfall: Nice to meet you, I'm Khiro. 11:59:18 PM Harah: Oriska: Where you headed to? 12:00:56 AM Khiro Brightfall: West, apparently. It's one of those 'we'll know when we get there' things. 12:01:25 AM Harah: Oriska: ... one of the "the destination's not the point, it's the journey" kinds? Is he your brother? 12:01:42 AM Khiro Brightfall: Nah. Employer. 12:02:35 AM Harah: Oriska: Ohhhh. I see. Well, it could be worse, I guess. 12:03:25 AM Khiro Brightfall: Very true. 12:03:42 AM Harah: Oriska: Working with family isn't always the greatest. 12:04:13 AM Khiro Brightfall: I can imagine. What would you do if you could do anything you wanted? 12:05:24 AM Harah: Oriska: I'd go to the wizards' college in St. Benedict. 12:05:47 AM Khiro Brightfall: Why can't you? 12:06:42 AM Harah: She laughs. 12:06:52 AM Harah: Oriska: Money, of course. And I doubt I'd fit in. 12:07:57 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall shrugs. "It's a wizards' college. No one fits in." 12:08:22 AM Harah: Oriska: People who aren't half-orcs and orcs do. 12:11:33 AM Harah: This is somewhat true. Particularly in Solitaire orcs and their children face some prejudice against them. Stereotypes are that they're violent savages and pretty dumb to boot. 12:14:01 AM Khiro Brightfall: Yeah, I suppose that's true. 12:14:41 AM Harah: Oriska: It would be fun to travel, too. 12:15:59 AM Khiro Brightfall: It's not bad, definitely. 12:17:31 AM Harah: Oriska: Well, I know it's not all fancy inns and good food. But I'd love to see the Opera House in Navarre, or visit cousins in Khelekhurro. 12:21:37 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall nods. "But... you don't want to leave your family alone." 12:23:02 AM Harah: Oriska: Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't. 12:23:13 AM Harah: Oriska: Mostly I'm tired of cleaning bedchambers. 12:23:26 AM Khiro Brightfall: Yeah, I can see how that would get old. 12:23:33 AM Harah: Oriska: People can be really *filthy.* 12:24:30 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall wrinkles his nose. 12:25:39 AM Harah: Oriska: Even when they're not, you know. Being filthy, if you know what I mean. 12:26:42 AM Khiro Brightfall: I get what you mean. 12:26:49 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall finishes off his food. 12:27:15 AM Harah: Oriska: Well. Good luck with your employer, I suppose. 12:27:40 AM Khiro Brightfall: Here's hoping he doesn't kills us. 12:29:22 AM Harah: Oriska: Do you think he will? 12:30:45 AM Khiro Brightfall: Well, I should say, 'doesn't get us killed'. I guess we'll see. If he does, I for one will be returning as a vengeful spirit. 12:32:06 AM Harah: Oriska: You think he'll get you killed, then? 12:34:12 AM Khiro Brightfall: I'm... not sure. Maybe! 12:34:46 AM Harah: Oriska: ... why are you hanging out with this guy again? 12:35:24 AM Khiro Brightfall: He's paying me. 12:36:58 AM Harah: Oriska: How much? 12:37:41 AM Khiro Brightfall: Enough to risk death. 12:37:59 AM Harah: Oriska: So if you lose you die and if you win you're rich. 12:44:26 AM Harah: Oriska: ... you don't *look* crazy. 12:44:46 AM Khiro Brightfall: Heh. The really crazy ones often don't. 12:45:33 AM Harah: Oriska: Yeah, I've heard that. 12:46:56 AM Khiro Brightfall: Oh dear. I suppose this makes me an adventurer. 12:47:26 AM Harah: Oriska: I won't tell anyone. Just don't kill any villages of orcs or kobolds just for lookin' green. 12:47:48 AM Khiro Brightfall: Wasn't planning on it. 12:48:12 AM Harah: Oriska: Well, it's not exactly a respectable way to earn a living. 12:50:33 AM Khiro Brightfall: Not really, no. 12:50:41 AM Khiro Brightfall: Definitely not glamorous. 12:51:05 AM Harah: Oriska: Seems like it where I'm coming from. Although shouldn't I be asking you guys to hunt rats in the basement or something? 12:51:58 AM Khiro Brightfall: Traditionally. 12:52:22 AM Harah: Oriska: You'd have to wait while I ran to the store. 12:53:06 AM Khiro Brightfall: To buy rats? 12:53:25 AM Harah: Oriska nods. "We might have some mice. Probably not, though. Dad likes to eat 'em." 12:54:43 AM Khiro Brightfall: It's okay. 12:54:52 AM Khiro Brightfall: I don't feel like slaying rats anyway. 12:55:12 AM Harah: Oriska: What do you feel like? 12:55:40 AM Khiro Brightfall: Well, I'm thinking about ordering more wine. 12:56:30 AM Harah: Oriska: Aha, drowning your sorrows. 12:59:39 AM Harah: Oriska: Popular method. 1:00:43 AM Khiro Brightfall: Not really. I just like the taste. Don't really haev a lot of sorrows. 1:01:23 AM Harah: Oriska: You can't be an adventurer if you don't have some angsty backstory. Your family was killed by wolves or dragons or orcs. 1:01:58 AM Khiro Brightfall: Or dragonwolves. 1:02:25 AM Harah: Oriska nods. "You must travel the world over until you find the perpetrators so you can avenge them." 1:04:26 AM Khiro Brightfall: Maybe vampires. Vampires are a popular subject in fiction right now, aren't they? 1:04:57 AM Harah: She shrugs. "Not too sure, I mostly read nonfiction." 1:06:18 AM Harah: Oriska: And yes, half-orcs can read. So can orcs, when people bother to teach 'em. 1:07:05 AM Khiro Brightfall: I wwasn't terribly surprised. 1:07:58 AM Harah: Oriska: No, you really weren't. You know, most adventurers are jerks. 1:10:05 AM Khiro Brightfall: Haven't really met a lot of adventurers. I ran with this one group but most of them died. 1:10:22 AM Harah: Oriska: That's a shame. What happened? 1:11:14 AM Khiro Brightfall: Gelatinous cube got three of em and a leg of one other. 1:12:16 AM Harah: Oriska: Ugh. That's awful. I hear you can't even see them. 1:12:53 AM Khiro Brightfall: Not really. I didn't know them that well. I had actually just joined up with them. 1:14:47 AM Harah: Oriska: Bad luck, then. I hope it goes better for you with these guys. 1:16:47 AM Khiro Brightfall: Me too. The kobold has grown on me. 1:17:02 AM Harah: Oriska: Don't tell him I said this, but he's kind of adorable. 1:18:23 AM Khiro Brightfall: I don't think he would know what to make of that. 1:19:00 AM Harah: Oriska: What would you make of it if I said I thought you were kind of adorable? 1:24:15 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall raises an eyebrow. "Well. I would say 'no, I'm fierce', but I suspect that that would make me even more adorable." 1:24:59 AM Harah: She laughs. "Probably. Maybe all three of you are fierce." 1:27:08 AM Khiro Brightfall: I don't know about the guy upstairs yet. But Mumu there got attacked by a buffalo and didn't back down. 1:29:02 AM Harah: Oriska: A buffalo, really? Wow, we don't mess around with them. Herding them takes some serious effort and we usually get a healer on hand just in case. 1:30:04 AM Khiro Brightfall: Well, it was a mom, and its little one had come up to us, so... 1:31:08 AM Harah: Oriska: Ohhhh boy. Yeah, best to run away in those cases. My mom got gored pretty hard one year. A lot of people have to work together to get those things to their winter pasture. 1:31:53 AM Khiro Brightfall: I just put her to sleep, which solved the issue. 1:32:29 AM Harah: Oriska: Are you a wizard or a priest? 1:32:48 AM Khiro Brightfall: Wizard. 1:32:59 AM Harah: Oriska, with clear envy: Lucky. 1:36:57 AM Harah: Oriska: Where did you learn? 1:37:37 AM Khiro Brightfall: Back at home. I had tutors. 1:39:36 AM Harah: Oriska: Oh, are you already rich, then? 1:40:58 AM Khiro Brightfall: Mmm. Not terribly. My family is. But that's not quite the same thing. 1:43:00 AM Harah: Oriska: Oh, good. Wouldn't want you to think I was hitting on you because of your money. 1:45:39 AM Khiro Brightfall: Nah. It's because I'm adorable. I myself find you *exceedingly attractive*. 1:46:16 AM Harah: Oriska: Well, I *could* see if my sister would take over for me... 1:46:51 AM Khiro Brightfall: I suppose you still need to show me to my room... 1:48:08 AM Harah: She smiles. (Tiny little tusks.) And disappears back into the kitchen. 1:48:30 AM Harah: Khiro feels something rub his left leg. 1:49:29 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall looks around! 1:49:46 AM Harah: It's a golden brown-and-black tabby cat. 1:52:27 AM Harah: Cat: Mrow. 1:53:34 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall pets the cat. 1:54:19 AM Harah: It has wings. 1:55:28 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((same cat?)) 1:55:34 AM Harah: Oriska returns with her (presumably) sister behind her. The sister is smaller than she is, thinner, and with much more human-like features. 1:55:38 AM Harah: Yep. Same cat. 1:55:58 AM Harah: It's clear that Oriska is not the pretty one. 1:56:15 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall looks at the cat. "Where did you come from?" 1:56:26 AM Harah: The cat rolls his eyes. "Mrowwww." 1:56:30 AM Harah: Oriska: Nice cat. 1:57:51 AM Khiro Brightfall: Yeah. I think it's stalking us. 1:58:27 AM Harah: The cat rolls his eyes again. 1:58:49 AM Harah: Oriska: I figured he was your familiar. 1:59:14 AM Khiro Brightfall: No. He's not my familiar. 2:00:06 AM Harah: Oriska: He's been sitting by you the whole time. 2:00:16 AM Harah: Sister: Maybe he's just hungry. 2:00:25 AM Khiro Brightfall: ...maybe. 2:01:06 AM | Edited 2:01:45 AM Khiro Brightfall: He followed us all the way from Crailston. 2:01:15 AM Harah: Crailston. 2:02:34 AM Harah: Oriska: I take it you *don't* want him in your room. 2:02:52 AM Khiro Brightfall: No. He can stay with Mumu. 2:03:32 AM Harah: The cat snaps at him with his teeth, but doesn't actually bite. It's more of an expression of disapproval. 2:03:52 AM Khiro Brightfall: I don't *trust* you, cat. 2:04:23 AM Harah: The cat whuffs, and hops onto the bar, sitting complacently and nibbling at the remains of Khiro's steak. 2:04:35 AM Harah: Oriska's sister scritches him. 2:07:11 AM Harah: Oriska: Well. Want me to show you to your hopefully catless room? 2:09:16 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall nods. "Yeah, that would be great." 2:09:50 AM Harah: She smiles and heads up the steps to the third floor. The cat, and her sister, do *not* follow. 2:14:32 AM Harah: She ends up in front of a door across from Kal's, and uses a little brass key to open it. 2:14:58 AM Harah: The room turns out to be one that's just as nice, and probably one of the best places in the house. 2:15:20 AM Harah: This one's got blue hangings where the other one had red, though, and the furniture is a little more ornate. 2:15:27 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall looks around. "Nice rooms." 2:15:54 AM Harah: Oriska: The best ones are on the third floor. I'm not sure why, it means you end up with a lot more steps. 2:16:53 AM Harah: Oriska: There's hot and cold running water here, thanks to some very expensive magic, and this particular room even has its own bathing-room. And another bedroom through there. 2:16:55 AM Harah: She points. 2:18:08 AM Khiro Brightfall: Huh. Very nice... who built this inn, anyway? 2:18:58 AM Harah: Oriska: My grandfather on my dad's side. He was pretty wealthy, and he saw there were a lot of people camping out here on their way north. It was a business opportunity for him. 2:19:12 AM Harah: Oriska: He had to borrow a lot of money, but it was worth it. 2:20:09 AM Harah: She kneels by the fireplace and gets a fire started to warm up the room a bit. It is a *little* chilly. 2:22:45 AM Khiro Brightfall: Does it bring in a lot of business? 2:23:56 AM Harah: Oriska: Oh yes. It helps that we have small, cheap rooms and larger, nicer ones too. And my sister cooks. 2:25:52 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall nods, poking around the room! Casting Detect Magic and all. 2:27:25 AM Harah: Nothing is magic except the bathroom. All sorts of magic in there, to get clean water in and dirty water out. 2:28:14 AM Khiro Brightfall: Is *she* magic? 2:29:15 AM Harah: Trace amounts of magic. 2:31:04 AM Khiro Brightfall: Hmm. Like from an item? Or a spell? 2:31:45 AM Harah: Spell, probably. 2:35:32 AM Harah: Oriska: Casting magic on me already, huh? 2:38:39 AM Khiro Brightfall: Just habit, sorry. 2:39:33 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((25 Spellcraft to figure out what school of magic.)) 2:40:18 AM Harah: A couple of them. All very low level. Transmutation, Universal, Illusion. Residue from small spells days ago, probably. 2:42:01 AM Khiro Brightfall: Know any spells? 2:42:27 AM Harah: Oriska: I've tried some. I don't seem to get very far with it, though. 2:43:13 AM Khiro Brightfall: It's tough. 2:43:47 AM Harah: Oriska: Try it *without* any teachers or proper spellbooks some time. 2:45:40 AM Khiro Brightfall: Yeah. 2:46:28 AM | Edited 2:46:36 AM Harah: Oriska: I don't recommend it. 2:46:45 AM Harah: She turns around from the fire and kisses him, though. 2:51:47 AM Harah: (Probably a curtain there.) 2:52:27 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((Yep!)) 11:11:37 PM Harah: Okay. Mumu spent part of the night talking to a small child up way past his bedtime. Kalanor spent part of the night playing the harp, apparently. And Khiro spent the night with a cute half-orc girl with a thing for wizards. 11:13:02 PM Khiro Brightfall: ((Gotta love Wizard groupies.)) 11:13:40 PM Harah: There are not a lot of them! 11:14:27 PM Kendall: (( Yeah, that all goes to the bards. Who are basically entirely too flamboyant wizards. )) 11:14:33 PM Harah: Indeeeeed. 11:14:34 PM Kendall: (( Really a double standard there. )) 11:16:04 PM Khiro Brightfall: So! Khiro gets up and heads downstairs the next morning! 11:17:56 PM Harah: Indeedy. 11:18:45 PM Harah: He finds a lot of people there for breakfast. The cute orc girl waves at him and smiles, as she delivers food around the room. The little kid is there too, halfway asleep at a table with his mom. 11:18:48 PM Mumu: Mumu heads downstairs as well...and is probably surrounded by the boy's friends as soon as he does after he told them about the AWESOME LIZARD MAN 11:18:52 PM Mumu: (( Aw )) 11:19:58 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall smiles at Oriska and orders breakfast. Looking around for that cat. 11:21:04 PM Harah: A cat lands on Mumu's head. Its claws, thankfully, are not out. 11:21:32 PM Mumu: Mumu looks up 11:21:37 PM Mumu: Hello, furry one. 11:22:36 PM Harah: Cat: Mrow. 11:22:48 PM Harah: The cat hops onto Mumu's shoulder and perches there. 11:22:59 PM Mumu: Mumu walks up to the counter 11:23:04 PM Harah: Kalanor wanders down, looking slightly less grumpy than the previous day. 11:23:06 PM Mumu: Have you any bacon? 11:23:36 PM Harah: Oriska steps behind the counter and answers! "Sure. ... just bacon? Don't you want anything else? Eggs, or some potatoes?" 11:25:40 PM Harah: Kalanor eyes Mumu. Then he eyes the cat. "... I see we have a stowaway." 11:26:37 PM Mumu: Just bacon. 11:26:53 PM Mumu: (( This is totally gonna be all his diet is )) 11:27:02 PM Mumu: (( He will never give up on the wonder that is bacon )) 11:27:27 PM Harah: Kalanor: I'll have what he's having. 11:27:33 PM Khiro Brightfall: The cat has been following us. 11:27:37 PM Harah: Cat: Rrrrr. 11:27:49 PM Harah: Oriska shakes her head and heads into the kitchen. 11:27:52 PM Mumu: And some bacon for my furry friend. 11:29:36 PM Harah: Oriska nods, as the kitchen door shuts. 11:29:45 PM Harah: Kalanor *eyes* Khiro. 11:30:21 PM Khiro Brightfall: What now? 11:31:04 PM Harah: Kalanor: I *thought* I heard something. 11:31:33 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall shrugs. "So, the cat. Recognize it?" 11:31:54 PM Harah: Kalanor: It was at the other inn. It followed us. 11:31:59 PM Harah: Cat: Mrow. 11:32:09 PM Khiro Brightfall: You don't think that's strange? 11:32:37 PM Harah: Kalanor: I do, actually. 11:34:17 PM Harah: He pets the cat. 11:35:31 PM Khiro Brightfall: Okay then. 11:35:57 PM Harah: Kalanor: I think we'd better bring it with. 11:36:14 PM Mumu: It is a good cat. 11:36:17 PM Mumu: Mumu pats it 11:36:24 PM Harah: The cat purrs, rumbly-like. 11:36:31 PM Harah: Oriska brings back two platters of just... bacon. 11:36:38 PM Mumu: Thank you. 11:36:41 PM Mumu: Mumu takes some 11:36:45 PM Mumu: Mumu also feeds some to kitty 11:36:47 PM Harah: Kalanor takes the smaller plate and starts eating it. 11:36:55 PM Harah: The cat is very pleased with this bacony development. 11:37:11 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall gets porridge or something. 11:38:19 PM Harah: Oriska lingers a little bit when she delivers the porridge. 11:38:28 PM Harah: Oriska: So, leaving this morning, I take it? 11:38:43 PM Khiro Brightfall: That's the plan. 11:40:11 PM Harah: Oriska: You could stay, you know. I could use a teacher. 11:40:30 PM Mumu: ...hm? 11:40:35 PM Mumu: Mumu raises a lizardy brow 11:43:29 PM Khiro Brightfall: I'm not terribly skilled myself. I'd be a lousy teacher. 11:43:36 PM Harah: Kalanor snorts. 11:43:46 PM Khiro Brightfall: Though it's tempting. 11:45:19 PM Harah: Oriska shakes her head and wanders back into the kitchen. 11:45:29 PM Harah: Kalanor: That bad, huh. 11:46:43 PM Khiro Brightfall: You hired me for a job. I hold to my commitments. 11:47:26 PM Harah: Kalanor: You know she's gone off crying somewhere. 11:48:00 PM Mumu: It is not good to turn on commitments. I agree with that. 11:49:01 PM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall shakes his head and heads back up to his room to gather his belongings. 11:49:14 PM Harah: Kalanor: I suppose it doesn't work that way with your people. 11:49:27 PM Harah: Cat: *Mrow.* 11:49:31 PM Mumu: Hrm? 11:50:26 PM Harah: Kalanor: Sex. 11:50:38 PM Mumu: ...what do you mean? 11:50:55 PM Mumu: Among my people it is customary to wait until you are married. 11:51:56 PM Harah: Kalanor: Yeah. Elves don't do that. 11:53:02 PM Harah: Kalanor: ... usually. 11:53:11 PM Mumu: ...they are more open? 11:53:20 PM Harah: Kalanor: Yes. Also it's all the time. 11:53:34 PM Mumu: ...are they corteseons by nature? 11:53:36 PM Mumu: Mumu tilts his head 11:53:43 PM Mumu: Mumu sounds geninuely curious 11:53:44 PM Harah: ((Courtesans?)) 11:53:49 PM Mumu: (( Yeah )) 11:53:53 PM Harah: Kalanor: ... Yes. Generally. 11:54:08 PM Mumu: ...how do they not have a majority population? 11:54:32 PM Harah: Kalanor: Not that fertile. 11:54:36 PM Mumu: Ah. 11:54:53 PM Mumu: Mumu goes just a bit wideeyed 11:55:09 PM Mumu: ...I would fear if one of them was very fertile 11:55:19 PM Mumu: (( Cue split second image of Raeth )) 11:55:22 PM Mumu: (( >_> )) 11:56:08 PM Harah: ((Indeeeed.)) 11:56:21 PM Harah: Kalanor waves a hand. "There's preventative measures." 11:56:50 PM Mumu: ...preventative measures among my people are...taboo. 11:58:31 PM Harah: Kalanor: How do *you* not have a population problem. 11:58:42 PM Mumu: We wait until marriage. 11:58:50 PM Mumu: And do not have much...er... 11:58:54 PM Mumu: ... 11:58:56 PM Mumu: Mumu coughs 11:59:50 PM Mumu: ...that is not to say there are none who -do- have alot. 12:00:05 AM Mumu: But culturally it is not normal. 12:00:20 AM Harah: Kalanor, cautiously: Define "a lot." 12:00:38 AM Mumu: ...I cannot. 12:00:42 AM Mumu: It varies. 12:00:45 AM Mumu: Mumu headtilts at him 12:01:52 AM Harah: Kalanor: ... interesting. 12:01:58 AM Harah: The cat snickers. 12:04:19 AM Harah: He's gotten through most of his bacon, and so has the cat. 12:04:35 AM Harah: Kalanor: Ready to go? 12:06:26 AM | Edited 12:06:33 AM Mumu: Mumu nods 12:07:55 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall comes back down with his gear. "Ready." 12:08:25 AM Harah: Kalanor: Good. Let's find my sister. 12:08:31 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall nods. 12:08:39 AM Harah: Cat: Mrrrrrow. 12:08:47 AM Mumu: Mumu patpats kitty 12:11:28 AM Harah: The kitty purrs. 12:11:35 AM Harah: And you all head out heroically again! 12:11:42 AM Khiro Brightfall: Dun DUN! 12:11:45 AM Harah: Only to find your horses saddled and ready waiting for you. 12:11:59 AM Mumu: (( Doggy too? )) 12:12:05 AM Harah: Doggie too! 12:12:19 AM Mumu: Mumu mounts his war Shih Tzu! 12:13:37 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall mounts up and rolls out! 12:14:28 AM Harah: You head out! 12:14:40 AM Harah: It's a very, very cold day, and the sky is a wretched sort of slate grey. 12:15:13 AM Harah: The cat perches on Mumu's shoulder, huddling. 12:15:40 AM Mumu: ...I believe that cat is cold. 12:16:51 AM Harah: Cat: Mrrrrowwlwl. 12:17:01 AM | Edited 12:17:05 AM Harah: Kalanor waves a hand. "It's fine." 12:17:12 AM Harah: The cat hisses half-heartedly. 12:17:54 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall keeps an eye on the road. 12:19:22 AM Harah: It starts to snow, just a few flakes in the sky at first. 12:19:41 AM Harah: But after an hour or two, it's coming down hard enough that it's difficult to see... 12:22:07 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall frowns, asking Kalanor. "How close are we?" 12:22:45 AM Harah: Kalanor: Nearly there... I think. 12:23:19 AM Harah: He peers through his goggles at the snow, hunching a bit against the wind. The cat has crawled into Khiro's pocket with the snake, leading to mixed feelings from the snake, who appreciates the warmth but appreciates a GIANT PREDATOR less. 12:23:39 AM Mumu: (( XD )) 12:25:22 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall figures that at least the cat is warm. 12:26:04 AM Harah: The cat appreciates it. 12:26:13 AM Harah: Kalanor: Damn it. I can't... 12:26:16 AM Harah: Spot checks! 12:28:08 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((6!)) 12:31:09 AM Mumu: (( 15 )) 12:32:29 AM Mumu: There are rocks ahead! 12:32:32 AM Mumu: To the left! 12:34:08 AM Harah: Kalanor: Oh, good. Rocks. 12:34:15 AM Harah: He starts moving in that direction anyway. 12:35:34 AM Khiro Brightfall: What's the relevance of the rocks? 12:35:43 AM Mumu: (( I dunno, that's all she told me D: )) 12:36:07 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((ARe they in the way?" 12:36:56 AM Harah: No, but they represent shelter. 12:37:06 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((Ahh, I getcha!)) 12:37:13 AM Harah: Haven't you guys ever been in a... well, okay, probably Canto hasn't been in a snowstorm. Sorry, I forgot. 12:38:00 AM Mumu: It could be used as shelter. 12:38:02 AM Khiro Brightfall: ((Sure I have.)) 12:38:38 AM Harah: Kalanor heads for the rocks! 12:38:44 AM Harah: Kalanor: Oh good, we're here! 12:38:57 AM Harah: He's shouting to be heard over the sound of the roaring wind. 12:39:17 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall heads for the rocks after him. 12:39:54 AM Harah: The cat stirs a bit in his pocket. 12:40:02 AM Mumu: Mumu follows 12:42:26 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall gets off his horse. 12:42:30 AM Harah: You fight your way through the snow! 12:42:38 AM Harah: Kalanor disappears into the rocks. 12:43:35 AM Harah: Literally. 12:43:42 AM Harah: It looks like he's just walked into them. 12:44:05 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall casts detect magic! 12:45:59 AM Mumu: Mumu blinks 12:46:11 AM Khiro Brightfall: Illusion magic at work here, Follow Kalanor... the rocks aren't real. 12:46:55 AM Mumu: Very well 12:48:47 AM Harah: You head straight into the rocks! ... and into a warmer, dry little cave. 12:48:57 AM Harah: The ceiling is low, but fortunately none of you are particularly tall. 12:49:24 AM Khiro Brightfall: ... well, this is better. 12:50:42 AM Harah: Kalanor: Quite a bit, you'll find. 12:51:05 AM Harah: He pulls off his outside coat and his goggles and stuffs them into his pack. The cat pops its head out of Khiro's pocket. 12:51:11 AM Harah: Kalanor: It should be easier from here on out. 12:51:34 AM Mumu: I thought my talons were going to freeze off... 12:51:55 AM Mumu: Mumu the Shih Tzu shivers, falls over, and starts running circles on it's side 12:52:52 AM Harah: Kalanor: ... what is it doing? 12:53:10 AM Mumu: ...he does that when he feels cold. 12:54:06 AM Khiro Brightfall: Khiro Brightfall looks around the little cave. "What is this place?" 12:54:33 AM Mumu: Mumu Darashinai then gets up and sniffs the cat...he hasn't had the chance to do so yet 12:54:46 AM Mumu: Darashinai! No hurting the cat. 12:55:01 AM Harah: Cat: Mrrowwwwwww. 12:55:12 AM Harah: Kalanor: It's the entrance, obviously. 12:55:18 AM Mumu: Mumu Darashinai instead...licks the cat's face. With a tongue much larger than it's face. 12:55:38 AM Harah: The cat is thoroughly licked, and just puts its ears flat back against its head, looking miserable. 12:55:56 AM Mumu: Mumu he then pants happily and wanders away 12:58:07 AM Harah: The cat mews desperately. 12:58:13 AM Harah: Kalanor: Let's go. 12:58:23 AM Harah: He lights a lantern. 12:58:27 AM Mumu: I gotta sleep now )) 12:58:27 AM Khiro Brightfall: The entrance to what?